


Ikemen Goddess Series | Sengoku Edition

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom, Ikemen sengoku, ikesen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A list of Angst/Darkfic for all of the suitors in Cybird's Ikemen Series: Sengoku Romances Across Time! See First Chapter for more details and the Index!





	1. Index

* * *

 

I decided that I wanted to make a list of angst stories for Cybird's hit games.

Each chapter will be a different suitor and I plan to go across all of Cybird's games: 

I've decided to start with Ikemen Sengoku; 11 Suitors Total

Using a random generator this is the order I will be releasing the suitors in:

Chapter   2: Sasuke Sarutobi

Chapter   3: Masamune Date

Chapter   4: Nobunaga Oda

Chapter   5: Hideoyoshi Toyotomi

Chapter   6: Shingen Takeda

Chapter   7: Mitsunari Ishida

Chapter   8: Mitsuhide Akechi

Chapter   9: Yukimura Sanada

Chapter 10: Ieyasu Tokugawa

Chapter 11: Kennyo 

Chapter 12: Kenshin Uesugi

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Sasuke Sarutobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:
> 
> \-----Setting: Sengoku Era  
> \-----Genre: Darkfic-Kind of/Fuff/NSFW/Angst  
> \-----Trope: Goddess of Time | Credit to Goddess goes to @rizosrojizos  
> \-----Prompt: And in that moment did I remember what was most precious to me...  
> \-----Kink: ---  
> \-----POV: Sasuke Sarutobi
> 
> *I have decided to make this two parts. After reading a lot of Angst I have come to the conclusion that this is not Angst and I am sorry for falsely saying that it is. I have come to conclusion that it would be labeled more as a Darkfic. I’m going to write a second part to this FF. I haven’t decided if I want to add it this one or make another post and do it that way.
> 
> *Newest addition-10/25/2018
> 
> \-----Pages: 9  
> \-----Words: 4529  
> \-----Characters: 23895  
> \-----Read Time: About 23 Minutes

* * *

 

**Sasuke POV**

         In this moment, in the heat of battle, I remember the first time I saw her face. I heard her voice but I couldn’t understand what she was telling me. All these years and I never knew, of course I never knew how could I? 

         “Don’t worry Sasuke, you’ll forget soon.” Just then-

 

_ The Beginning _

 

         “Sasuke! Keep up, wouldn’t want my new recruit to get left behind.” Kenshin turned back on his horse to look at me. A small smile graced his features. I had only just recently started being a ninja and Kenshin always pushed me to my limits.

         “Of course Kenshin I’m coming.” I quickly prodded my horse to move faster. We had been riding for days and I was becoming very tired. 

         “Kenshin, you’re pushing the poor boy to hard. We should take a rest.” Shingen spoke up, knowing that everyone was tired. “Beside we haven’t rested in hours, I say we take a break at the up coming town.” Kenshin weighed his options, trying to figure out if it taking a stop would be worth the time we would lose getting back to Kasugayama Castle. I know he’s eager to get back and start his war council, negotiations broke down with a neighboring Daimyo and he was eager to go to war with him.

          “Fine, we’ll rest for the night.” Yukimura smiled at me, he mouthed something to me, what is he saying? ‘Don’t look so relieved.’ I must have looked visible relieved to hear we would be taking a break. Once in town, Kenshin booked us an inn to rest for the remainder if the night. While I laid on the futon sleeping, I woke with a start. I know I heard something, like a woman screaming. There is was again, this time I knew it was was a woman screaming for help. I got out of bed and headed down the stairs and outside the inn. Listening to the sound of the woman’s voice I found her in an alleyway, there is the darkness a women was trying to get away from a group of men.

         “Don’t hurt her!” I called out before even thinking. It was then I noticed that I didn’t even have a sword with me to protect myself let alone protect her. I panicked not knowing what to do now. 

         “You should have minded your own business boy.” Three of the men made their way towards me I turned to run. If I can get back to the inn I can get my hands on a sword, I could fight them. But I ran into something and fell over, ow that really hurt.

         “Sasuke what are you doing?”

         “KENSHIN!” I couldn’t have asked for anything better then him. He can fight them and save her!

         “Answer my question Sasuke.” Or he’s mad… but I don’t understand, he loves fighting I thought he would jump with glee at this thought.

         “Kenshin, I heard a scream and I came-”

         “You came running? I know, I followed you. You left your sword behind when you went out, no man should ever go out unarmed.”

         “I’m sorry, but please help. I want to save her Kenshin.” Kenshin once again had that look on his face, weighing his options once again. “You get to fight these guys.” I was hoping this would help swey his decision on whether or not to help me out.

         “Fine I’ll help but only because you didn’t ask me for much when you saved my life.” It was over before I even knew it. I walked over to the woman and held my hand out to her. “Sasuke now that you’ve helped her what are your plans?” Plans? I hadn’t thought of that, I guess we could return her to her family.

         “Miss, what is your name?” It took her sometime before she answered me.

         “(y/n), (l/n) (y/n).”

         “And where do you live? We’ll take you home.”

         “I don’t have a home.” I looked up at Kenshin and he was just as shocked as I was. But we can’t just leave her here, something like this will happen again. “Thank you for your help but I must be going.”

         “Going where?” Kenshin asked rather blunty. “You just said you don’t have a home, so where do you plan on going?”

         “I haven’t decided yet but thank you.” She got from the ground and turned away from us. I can’t just let her leave! She’ll get hurt again. I know Kenshin has strict rules against women being at his castle, except for the maids. Maybe he’ll let her work there as a maid.

         “Kenshin, I have one more request of you.”

         “Speak.”

         “Please let her come work at Kasugayama Castle.” (y/n) stopped walking and turned around with startled look on her face. “I’ll… I’ll take care of her.”

         “You are such a strange person Sasuke. First you run out in the middle of the night, with no weapon, then you ask me to save a woman, now you want to take care of her? You truly astound me Sasuke. Your heart is to soft Sasuke, I feel this will be your undoing one day.” I can’t tell if that means you will or you won’t.

         “A beauty at Kasugayama would be wonderful don’t you think Yuki?” That voice, it’s Shingen and Yukimura.

         “I told you not to call me that!”

         “What are you two doing here?”

         “I followed Kenshin.” Shingen stated.

         “And I followed Shingen.” Yukimura said. I sure caused problems for everyone tonight.

         “I’m saying yes to Sasuke request, so keep your hands off Shingen. She’s not yours to touch got it?”

         “Fine I won’t touch Kenshin, but you are taking the fun out of it.” And so her new life began. I tried asking countless times what happened to her family but she would never answer me. I gave up, figuring if she ever wanted to tell me she would. For the first few months she was very quiet, did what she was told. I did everything I could to interact with her. When I had free  time, when Kenshin wasn’t randomly attacking me out of nowhere, I would take her away from her work to spend time with her. I would take her out and into town buy her things and do anything to get her to smile. Then slowly she started opening up to me, she would request to go to certain places or she would even ask me for items she wanted. That’s when I wanted to say our lives began. It wasn’t until much later did I realize that I had fallen in love with her. She saw everything as simple outings and I began seeing them as dates. 

 

_ Four Years Later _

 

         “SASUKE!” There’s that voice I love to hear. She was running towards me with a bright smile on her face. We had just got back from war, on normal circumstances she would have came with us as medical support but we weren’t going far this time. She was the one that requested to learn more about war and medicine, said she wanted to make herself more useful to the people that took her in. Once she reached me I helped her up onto the saddle of my horse. “I’m glad your back safe.”

         “Thank you (y/n). I’m glad to be back.”

         “Yes you can get some well earned rest. I made you something to eat, oh but you don’t have to eat now! You can later if you don’t want it now.”

         “Wish I had someone like that to come greet me every time I got home. Wouldn’t you Kenshin?” Shingen said while nudging my arm.

         “No.” His voice was flat. Shingen continued to poke fun at Kenshin as I turned my attention back to (y/n).

         “I would love something to eat. We didn’t have much to eat while we were out.” Once I had handed my horse off to be taken to the stables (y/n) accompanied me back to my room, setting a tray of food up for me. We talked and ate together, it wasn’t uncommon for the two us to eat together like this. When I had finished I wanted to take a short nap before going to an all night party with Kenshin. “I think I’m going to take a nap now (y/n), you know how Kenshin likes to party all night long.”

          “Yes I know.” She smiled sweetly at me. “Is there anything else I can do for you Sasuke?” I want her to stay with me but of course I think that would be to forward wouldn’t it? I’m going to ask anyway, I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like to use someone’s lap as a pillow.

         “Well, there is one thing you can do for me.”

         “Yes what it is!” She has always been super eager to please me, always telling me that I was the one that saved her and she would do anything to repay me.

         “Can I use your lap as a pillow?” After the words left my lips I knew what I had asked of her and that alone was enough to make my face start to heat up. I didn’t think it would be that embarrassing to ask for it and if she says no... I looked up, not wanting to finish the thought. Her face too was red and she looked like she was thinking really hard on my request. “You don’t--”

         “I’ll do it, that is if it will help you.” She scooted closer to the wall to use as a back rest and gently patted her lap. I moved to rest my head on her lap. Her lap was soft and warm far better then I imagined it would be. Soon I drifted of to sleep.

 

_ NSFW Part _

 

         It was towards the end of the party that I got to see her again. She asked to pour drinks for me and get me more food. I think in all honestly she just wanted to be near me. That alone set my heart a flutter. It wasn’t until we were walking back to our rooms did things get heated. Once I had gotten to my room I stopped in the doorway, she bid me a goodnight. Turning to leave I reached out and took her hand. “Not yet, please don’t go.”

         “Sasuke if I don’t go I don’t know what I will do.”

         “I do know and you and I both want this.” Her face was red, I couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or if she was blushing. I gently tugged on her arm pulling her to me. Just for tonight I want to be with you. I put my my hands into her hair and my other on her waist pulling her to my chest. 

         “Sasuke?”

         “Yes.”

         “I love you.” My heart stopped.

         “I love you too.”

         “I’ve been in love with you since that night you saved me.” There was a mix of emotion in her eyes. Almost like she didn’t want me to say I loved her back.

         “In all honesty I didn’t save you Kenshin did.”

         “Doesn’t matter who saved me you’ve taken care of me just like you said you would. And I’ve been too afraid to say anything thing because you’re like royalty and I’m just a maid. I figured at some point you would just get tired of me and throw me out of the castle.”

         “I would never get tired of you. I’m not like others.” There it is was again, that sadness in her eyes, I don’t understand where it comes from. I want to love her and she seems conflicted on what she wants. Gentle I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, I could feel her body rise to push against me. I pulled away. “Let’s go inside.” Taking her hand I guided her inside. “I will always love you and tonight, I want to show you.” I pulled her down onto the the tatami with me.

         “Sasuke?”

         “Yes?”

         “I want you.” Her voice was low and sultry.

         “I want you too (y/n).” So I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Slowly I pushed her kimono open and trailed kisses down her neck to her breast, gentle tugging on her nipple, earning me a gasp in pleaser. “You like that?”

         “Y-yes.” I began untying her obi and let it fall to the floor. She tugged on my sleeve wanting me to undress as well. I quickly obliged to her request and stripped my own clothes off leaving them in a pile on the floor. I gentle laid her back on to the tatami matt, taking her foot in one hand I kissed her pinky toe she twitched under me, gripping the remains of her kimono. “Sasuke!” I smirked and trailed kisses up her leg to her thigh. 

         “I don’t plan on letting you go tonight, I hope you’re ready.”

         “I am.” She moved her legs apart so I could rest snug between her legs. I leaned down and began lavashing her breast with kisses. “Sasuke!” I was afraid she wouldn’t like it but, that doesn’t seem to be the case. I trailed kisses down her stomach and to her lower zone. Once there I gentle kissed her, causing her to buck up into me. “Sasuke?!” I looked at her face and saw she was blushing.

         “There’s no need to be embarrassed (y/n), you’re beautiful. Plus.. you taste good.” 

         “Sasuke?”

         “Yes?”

         “I-I wa-want y-you.” I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, no one has ever talked to me this way before. Shaking my head I pulled myself out of my daze and back into reality. I positioned myself at her entrance.

         “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

         We went late on into the night before stopping. After (y/n) was fast did I remember, tonight the wormhole is supposed to come but I’ve already made my decision to stay here with her, with Kenshin, Yukimura, Shingen and all the others. I’ve thought about taking (y/n) with me but I just couldn’t bring myself to take her out of here. She grew up here, plus she’s so fragile that I don’t think she would adapt to well to being thrown through time. Maybe one day I can talk to her about this, pose it as a question and see if she would want to leave this war baring time. But for now I can keep her safe.

 

_ A Year and a Half Later _

 

It was little less than month ago Kenshin had announced we would be going to war but, I never imagined this would happen, I never imagined we would be on the losing end for once. With all of Kenshin expertise we keep getting pushed back time and time again.  

         “Lord Sasuke!” It was one of the messengers.

         “Speak.”

         “It’s the medical tent, it’s been… attacked.” I almost fell of my horse, that’s where (y/n) is! Alarms pounded in my head and I was moving before I had even register that I was forcing my horse to run the fastest it could. Beside me was the messenger. “Lord Sasuke?” I know I’ve never acted this way before so I understand his confusion, he would never guess that (y/n) and I are lovers. I kept it a well guarded secret from everyone, well everyone but Shingen, that man can see through any love.The closer we got to the tent the bigger the fire got and the more blood I could feel drain from my face.

         “(y/n)!” I was screaming her name over and over again before I had registered this action as well. But then I heard the sweetest thing I think I will ever heard in my life.

         “Sasuke! Over here!” I turned and there she was sitting on the back of Kenshin horse.

         “Kenshin? I thought you would be on the front lines, what are you doing back here?”

         “I sent a order out telling everyone to retreat, it’s not my style but I don’t think we will this round. I send a messenger to Shingen asking for his assistance.”

         “I see.” As we talked I could see the same dark emotion in her eyes as I always did in times like these. She then slide off of Kenshin’s horse.

         “Women! What are you doing?”

         “I can fix this.” She started walking out into the battlefield.

         “Are you mad! Come back here at once! I didn’t save you so that you could just walk right into the heat of battle and get killed!” Kenshin was furious, I have never seen him this angry. And for once through all of this madness… I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. Kenshin! Please stop her!

         “Don’t worry, everything will be alright.” With that the air around her stilled and a bright light engulfed her.  When the light was gone she stood there in garments that made her look like she would be a Goddess. “Sasuke.” her voice was now so unearthly. “Don’t worry I can help you win this war against your enemy with what remaining powers I have, but it will come at the cost of my life. I knew I could never return to the realm of the Gods, so I decided to stay here. That night when you saved me, was the night I was banished. Thank you for everything Sasuke, and I truly do love you, with all of my heart.”

         “You can’t!” I screamed. “If you do this you’ll die!” In this moment, in the heat of battle, I remember the first time I saw her face. I heard her voice but I couldn’t understand what she was telling me. All these years and I never knew, of course I never knew how could I? 

         “Sasuke?”

         “(y/n)!”

         “I had heard your wish Sasuke. All those years ago. Wanting to come to the Sengoku Era. I granted you wish and that’s why I ended up being banished from the realm of the Gods. I broke a law, we aren’t supposed to let humans travel through time you see. When they do they change things and not for the best usually. I hope this is everything you wanted to see? I can grant you one last wish though. I can return you to your time period or I can save you from this enemy. If you choose the later you can not go home to your time period.” What is she saying! I can’t believe this. She’s the reason I was able to come to the Sengoku era in the first place! She can send me home too. I don’t want to go to my time! I want to stay here. With Kenshin, Yukimura, Shingen and you. They’re my family..

         “I want to stay here with Kenshin, Yukimura, Shingen and you.”

         “Then I will save you from this war Sasuke. Oh, don’t worry Sasuke, you’ll forget soon. I am the Goddess of Time, I will turn back time to the point where you met me and stop you from saving me. In doing so you will never have to fight this enemy and therefore will be safe.” Just then there was a flash of a bright light and everything faded to black. It wasn’t until later that night did I wake to Kenshin shaking me violently and yelling.

         “Sasuke!”

         “Kenshin?”

         “Thank the Gods you’re alive, do you know what happened?”

         “What do you mean?”

         “Why were we all lying out here in the middle of a field sleeping?” In a field? Sleeping? I looked around finally taking in my surrounding.

         “I don’t know, but, let’s go home.” With that we packed up and headed home.

         Throughout the journey I swore that I was forgetting something but Kenshin wrote it off saying no one remembers what happened or why we were even out there in the first place. Through all the confusion Kenshin didn’t seem to care. But I know I have to be forgetting something I just know it. The long trip home gave me plenty of time to think; think about why I would miss the wormhole home over a year and a half ago. I was hell bent on getting home and writing articles about time travel. It’s not that I didn’t want to return to the Sengoku period at some point in time. Form my calculations it seems as though there will be more wormholes to come but why did I miss that one? I can’t seem to remember… why? It wasn’t until we reached home and I was lying on my futon, did I look over and see a women’s hair ornament. 

 

And in that moment did I remember what was most precious to me...

 

 

_ Months Later _

 

         It had been months since (y/n) sacrificed her life for ours and no one recalled any memories of her, except… for me. I carried her hair ornament with me always, as a kind of good luck charm. I then remember that I would never be able to return to my time. I often locked myself away in my room. Kenshin often came to speak with me but I knew he could never understand, for more then one reason. But it was odd for Kenshin to show so much affection and in this way at that. There were hundreds of questions that ran through my mind when I was alone. Part of me hated being alone the other part craved it. Why was this ornament left? She turned back time didn’t she? No one else remembers her? Why me? I felt I would never get the answer to my questions. I had so many and I would never know the answer. Until one night…

         It was on a ride back from a neighboring Daimyo we stopped for the night and set up camp. I was tasked with the first watch. When the fire got low I went a small distance to get more dried sticks. That’s when I met her…

         “Sasuke Sarutobi.”

         “How do you know my name?”

         “(y/n) she loved you, and greatly for that matter.” I dropped all the sticks I had collected.

         “How do you know (y/n)?”

         “My name is simply Megumi. I am the Goddess that looks over all the other Goddess including (y/n).”

         “Then you can bring her back?”

         “No, I can’t do that. But I can answer your question as to why you are the only one that remembers her.” I swalled hard and waited for her to contiune. “It because I favored (y/n) over the other Goddess, that was no secret to everyone. You were the one that came into the mix and fucked it all up. You took her affection, you… you took her time. When she broke that law I had no choice but to banish her here. I knew she wouldn’t be able to survive on her own so I sent her to you, the last person I wanted to send her to but I knew you would protect her. It was nearing her time to return to the realm of the Gods. But I notice she not longer wished to return to her home.” 

         “You’re lying!” I yelled at her. “(y/n) said she would never be allowed to return.”

         “She was naive. She could return once her sentence was over with. She was but two megare days away from coming home to us. I set that whole damn war up so that you and all your little comrades would die! If she had no more attachments to this world she would return us.” She did all this? She killed people I cared for because she wanted (y/n) to return to her? “So when she used her power it has no effect on us. And for that I was so grateful. After all I needed someone to suffer with me. And my victim was you. What is more befitting then the one that took her away from me to suffer her memories. I planted her hair ornament in your room with all your previous memories, this way you could remember her. And know that it was YOU that killed her.” All this time I was suffering because of this damn Goddess got a hard on for (y/n)? You can’t be serious! 

         “If you loved her you would have let her make the choice of what she wanted.”

         “You’re telling me you would have let her return to the realm of the Gods?’

         “If that’s what she wanted… then I would have happily helped her.”

         “You lying son of a bitch! You’ll suffer for the rest of your life being the only one in your world that remembers the Goddess of Time (y/n).” With that final curse she disappeared. I dropped to knees. Kenshin emerged from behind a tree and bent down to me.

         “Sasuke? That girl you were always talking about, she really was real, wasn’t she?”

         “Yeah. She was and she was my lover.”

         “I see. I’m sorry Sasuke. If there is anything I can do to help ease the pain let me know.” I had never seen Kenshin be so compassionate. “Come on Sasuke, let’s go back to camp.” He took my arm and put it around his neck, lifting me up and helping me to camp. “Get some sleep. I think you could really use it right now.”

         “Thanks.” I laid down wanting to just die but of course fate is cruel and I found myself being woke up by Kenshin. We made our way back to Kasugayama castle and on the trip back I finally concealed everything to Kenshin. That I was from the future and everything about (y/n) up until my visit with that Goddess bitch. Once back I locked myself in my room. A few months passed and I couldn’t the pain anymore. Everyone did their best to cheer me up but nothing would work. I couldn’t go on living knowing I was what killed her and the rest of my life would be nothing but a living hell. 

And so that night I hung myself from the rafters in my room and on the floor at my feet was her hair ornament.


End file.
